Down In Da Club
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: The Young Assassins are asked to go into a club, that Templars have been seen in, in order to try and recruit the owner to their cause. They run into a little difficulty. 2nd in the Modern Assassin's Creed series
1. Chapter 1

As well as my Evie & Jacob one shots, I am also writing a modern Assassin's creed series

Previously in this series, Jacob was framed for a horrific crime, leading him to being kicked out of the Creed and arrested. Shay turned out to be the culprit behind the frame-up and attacks on the Assassin Temple. Instead of accepting the council's offer to come back into the Creed, Jacob left the Order and the Assassin village.

Please enjoy, and read and review :)

….

"Baby are you down, down, down, down, down, down, down

Even if the sky is falling down, down, down"

Evie winced at the music. Whilst the song was catchy, it was certainly not what she was expecting for this club.

"Why are we here again?" she yelled to Arno, desperately trying to make herself heard over the music.

Arno, who was also clearly not enjoying the music, shook his head and groaned. "Apparently, there's been some Templar activity in the area. The Council believes that the owner of the club, or the people working there might have spotted something. If they have, then we're to try and recruit them as spies for us."

"What kind of activity?"

"Meetings. Drop offs…. things like that."

Evie nodded in understanding, wincing as the music increased in volume and the dancers in the club whooped in glee. "Let's just find this owner and get out of here…" she sighed.

Unknown to them, over in a dark corner, they were being watched by a young lady dressed in gothic clothing consisting of a tight, knee-high dress, a black jacket, and high-heeled boots. Green highlights in her long, black hair were flicked over her shoulder as she knocked on a hidden door at the back of the club.

Almost immediately, the door swung open and she slipped inside. "We have a problem…." She stated, seating herself on a desk in the middle of the room, "…. Assassins' are here."

"Oh?" the figure lying on the leather sofa, sipping some whiskey hummed, "How can you tell?"

"The hoods gave it away. You'd think they'd try harder to blend in with a club scene."

The figure chuckled, "They'll think about that the next time they infiltrate a club…."

"What do you want me to do?"

"… Encourage them to buy drinks. No reason we can't make a profit out of their surprise visit."

…..

"I hate this…." Mumbled Evie as she glanced around, "…. How can anyone think or talk to anyone with all this loud noise going on?!"

Edward, who was clearly enjoying himself more than the others, grinned. "People don't come here to talk, they come here to dance, get wasted and fuck. Jacob would've- "

He stopped in his tracks.

Ever since Shay's betrayal and Jacob leaving the Creed around five years ago, their friend and team-mate had barely been mentioned in any conversation. Clearing his throat, Edward began to pick at the table, "I-I'm sure that other people like this…. I quite enjoy it. The music isn't too bad."

"The music's awful…." Ezio muttered, "…. 'other people' would've loved it."

The obvious tension in Ezio's voice soon brought about an awkward silence amongst the young Assassins, until Connor cleared his throat. "Who told the Council about the Templar activities?"

Edward leant over and grinned, "Think red hair. British accent and killer swordswoman skills."

"Ah, Elise."

Arno flushed as the rest of the group smirked at him. Elise de la Serre and him had grown up together after Charles Dorian had been murdered. Francois de la Serre had taken Arno in and raised him, until he himself had been murdered.

As they got older, Arno became besotted with his childhood friend, despite the different paths that the pair were forced to take. Elise supported the Templar cause, but due to a lack of support from the rest of the Order, she had no true power.

Clearing her throat, Evie shook her head "Elise isn't the only one who mentioned this club…." She stated, aiming to draw attention away from poor Arno, "… Mrs Disraeli mentioned it last week."

"…. I didn't think Mrs Disraeli came to places like this?"

Evie shrugged, "She doesn't. She merely heard someone else mention it."

The others nodded in understanding. Mrs Disraeli had a way of connecting with the thugs of London… distressingly so. Before the conversation could continue, a young lady came bounding over to their table.

"Hi! Can I help you?"

The group glanced at each other, silently agreeing which one of them would take the lead. Due to his familiarity with bars, clubs and pubs, Edward turned to grin at the young lady. "We're fine thank you love."

"Cool! Would you like some drinks?" She beamed at the group, "We do offer a waitressing service here so you can avoid the craze of the dance-floor if you want?"

Before they could discuss this, Edward nodded in agreement. "That sounds lovely. Just a bottle of wine and five pints please."

The young lady beamed, "Of course. I'll bring them over soon!"

She flounced away, leaving the group to continue their conversation.

"Why did you do that?" hissed Evie, "We can't drink on a mission!"

"Of course, we can. We have to."

Evie frowned at this, "Pardon?"

Gesturing at the rest of the club, Edward grinned. "Everyone here is drinking Evie. Don't you think it would be suspicious if we weren't?"

"Not if we were religious… or on a job!"

"Then we wouldn't be at a club…. Besides, you want to see the boss, don't you?"

"And how would drinking help?"

"Because they'll have drugged the wine. Everyone drugs the wine."

Everyone twisted around to stare at Edward, with Conner glaring at his cousin. "So, your smart plan…" the younger Kenway began, "… is to drug ourselves willingly?!"

"Not enough to knock us out, just enough to make us slightly woozy and then we'll pretend to be knocked out whilst they take us to the boss. Once their defences are lowered, we'll take advantage of the situation."

Conner was clearly resisting the urge to face-palm…. Ezio didn't resist. "I hate to say this… "he muttered, "…. But Edward might be right. Short of storming into the main office, which we have no idea where it is, do we really have any other options?"

"Yes!" hissed Evie, "We don't even know whether they know we're here!"

"We don't know that they're unaware of us!"

The group fell into a tense silence, only straightening up when the waitress re-appeared with a tray full of drinks balanced on one hand and a bottle in the other. "Here you are guys!" she announced, placing the tray and bottle on the table, "Just wave if you want another drink okay?"

The group nodded in understanding and the waitress bounced away. Once she was safely out of earshot (not that it would've mattered with the volume of the music), the group then cast suspicious glances at the bottle of wine.

"Are you sure about this?" Conner asked his cousin, frowning as Edward grabbed the bottle and examined it.

Nodding, Edward held up the bottle, "Who wants to do the honours?"

Ezio took the bottle and glanced at the top of it, "It doesn't look tampered with?"

"It's wax! Anyone can pierce the bottle with a needle, inject something into the wine and then melt the wax over the tiny hole again. They're not going to make the tampering obvious."

The rest of the group were sceptical, but accepted this explanation. Once the cork had been removed, the wine was quickly poured out and the group took a sip…. And then another sip…. And then another sip.

Edward frowned, staring at the wine. "Huh…. I thought it would've affected us by now."

"Been drugged often have you?" Conner sighed.

Winking, Edward grinned. "A lot of women have tried to take advantage of my perfection."

"Ugh." Conner scowled, pushing the wine glass away and pulling a beer over, "They probably drug you to get rid of you."

"Ouch."

Giving up the on the wine, the group all toasted with their glasses of beer and took big gulps… almost immediately, they began to feel the effects.

"Shit…" muttered Edward, as he slumped against the table, "… it was in the beer."


	2. Chapter 2

As well as my Evie & Jacob one shots, I am also writing a modern Assassin's creed series

Previously in this series, Jacob was framed for a horrific crime, leading him to being kicked out of the Creed and arrested. Shay turned out to be the culprit behind the frame-up and attacks on the Assassin Temple. Instead of accepting the council's offer to come back into the Creed, Jacob left the Order and the Assassin village.

Please enjoy, and read and review :)

….

"Wakey wakey…."

Evie groaned under her breath as the fog began to lift from her mind…. She was going to kill Edward.

"…. Hmmmm, maybe this will help."

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain on the side of her face, startling her awake. Blearily, she blinked until the image of the waitress appeared in front of her. "What the- "

"- finally!" The waitress cheered, "I thought you were never going to wake up! The others were up way before you!"

Evie simply stared at her, her face creased in a frown as the other young lady bounced over to the door and exited the room, locking it behind her. Sensing that the young woman wasn't going to say anything else, Evie twisted her head from side to side, frowning when she saw the other members of her team chained beside her.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked wearily, her mind still foggy from the drugs.

Ezio, Edward and Arno nodded, but Connor didn't reply.

"Connor?"

"He's got blood on his head…" Edward muttered, concern clear in his voice, "… he must have woken up before us and startled them into knocking him out. It's the perks of being as big as he is, the drugs don't affect him as much… he would've needed a bigger dosage than us."

As Edward kept glancing over at his cousin, Evie sighed. "He'll be alright Edward, head wounds bleed more than usual, you know that. Connor's made of sterner stuff…"

"I know…" he glanced around and frowned, "…. Do you think Connor saw the boss's face? That's why they knocked him out?"

Arno spoke up this time, "I think I woke up not too long after they knocked him out…. The only person in her was the waitress. Maybe she's the boss?"

"Thank God for you having a… tolerance for drugs." Sighed Evie, ignoring how Arno muttered something about his induction into the Creed, "I don't think she's the boss…. It's too easy. Have any of our contacts met the boss face-to-face?"

Arno shook his head, "Elise didn't even know their name, let alone meet them."

"Wonderful."

Suddenly, there was a groaning by Edward as Connor stirred, wincing in pain as his eyes blinked open. "Did anyone get the name of the moose that hit me?" he muttered.

"I thought the phrase was 'the licence plate of the truck that hit you'?" muttered Ezio, shrugging in his chains as Edward scowled at him.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked Connor, "Looks like they gave you a right bashing."

Connor smirked at his cousin, "I think I scared her…."

"Her?" Evie leant forwards, "Did you only see the girl in here?"

Nodding Connor winced again. "Just her…. I tried to look around before she noticed me, and there was definitely no-one else in here."

There was silence for a few moments, before Ezio sighed, "Is anyone well enough to try and use the Eagle vision? My head is killing me too much…."

Arno shook his head, "I tried…. I think I'm going to be sick though."

"Nobody else had better try it then…." Evie sighed, "… we need everyone at full strength if we're going to get out of here."

As the others agreed with her, they suddenly heard the rumbling of a motorbike engine just outside of the building they were in. As it came to a stop, the young lady could be clearly heard shrieking at someone outside.

"- ask how many of them followed you?"

"….."

"You can't be sure of that!"

"…"

"….. Really, you didn't tell me that?"

"…"

"Fine. You're the boss… mostly."

As the Young Assassins listened with interest, the door to the room they were in slammed open and two figures strode in. One was the young lady who they had seen before, and the other…. Well, they were probably male, however, due to being covered in head to toe in motorcycle gear, it was hard to tell.

"Sorry about the wait!" drawled the helmeted man, his voice clearly distorted by a microphone, "I had a few errands to run. It's a busy life running a club…. And having nosy assassin's poking into my business never helps!"

The Young Assassin's simply stared at him, watching as the man (?) threw his arms out wide. "When my second-in-command told me that there were some assassins here, I thought they would just be some random members…. Imagine my surprise when it turned out to be the Young Assassin team!"

"What's so special about us?!" as Edward in alarm.

"Your connection to the main council of course… each one of you have a personal connection to an Assassin on the council. Your own puppet masters"

"So, that's the plan?" Began Evie, "Ransom us off to the council? They'll know where we are, going to your club was a mission. They know where we are."

"Look around you! You're not in the club anymore…. but I do want the council's attention. Just not for the reasons you think of. You really think I need money?" The figure laughed, "Didn't you see my club? I make well over two grand every night! There's so much more to all this…. Isn't that right Mister Kenway?"

Connor and Edward both opened their mouths at the same time, both sure that he was addressing them…. Until a British voice came from the rafters above.

"Impressive…."

The Young Assassin's frowned when Haytham Kenway landed on the ground near the door. Haytham bowed, "…. Not many people outside of the Creed can sense a Master Assassin when he doesn't want to be found."

The helmeted figure simply shrugged, "Call it good intuition… can I assume that the rest of the council aren't far behind?"

"Of course, I did suggest that we bring the rest of the Creed with them. Put your little club and yourself out of business…. However, your little poisonous threat seems to have caught their attention."

The Young Assassin's glanced at each other, and then their cuffs in alarm. "Poison?" whispered Connor, "What poison?"

"The poison that this…. Man has poised to inject you with should the council make any aggressive moves." Answered Haytham, who frowned in concern at the wound on his son's head. "Grandmaster Altair seemed to believe that your threat was sincere."

"Oh, it was."

"It's the only reason you don't have a bullet in your brain."

The figure laughed at this, "That and the bloody big helmet on my head…. And the bulletproof uniform I'm wearing. One shot wouldn't kill me, but it would kill your precious son and his friends."

There was a tense silence for a few seconds, before Haytham nodded. "I wouldn't want to waste the bullet…" he then turned to the Assassin group, his eyes silently asking why they hadn't tried to escape.

"It's simple really…."

Haytham couldn't quite conceal his stunned expression when the mysterious boss answered his question. Even though none of them could see his face, they all could sense that he was smirking at them.

"…look at the position of the restraints."

Everyone turned at once to look, each taking note of the positioning. Each person's hand was carefully angled so that, if any one of them activated their Hidden Blade, it would go through a colleague's wrist, severing vital nerves needed for their job.

"You see…" began the figure, "…. I was relying on that strong Assassin loyalty. I believed that none of them would risk crippling their teammate even if it meant going free. And I was right! Loyalty is worth so much nowadays, isn't it?"

Privately, Evie agreed with the figure… even if her and her friends had tried to escape, they wouldn't have done. Not knowing that they risked injuring a friend.

"What do you want? If not money, then what?" Haytham was clearly annoyed with the 'games' the mysterious boss was playing.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." The figure shook his finger at Haytham, "Spoilers!"

Turning away (a risky moved when faced with an Assassin), the figure gestured at the door, "We need to wait for the rest of the council to make their way here, right?"

"And how do you know that they're not here already?"

The man shrugged, "I don't have a blade in my neck, so I'm going to assume that they're not. It won't be long though. I delivered the…. message that I'd kidnapped the team around half an hour ago, so they should be here any moment now."

The prediction came true a couple of minutes later, when there was a knocking on the door.

The young lady (who had been waiting near the door since her boss arrived), opened the door to reveal the rest of the council, led by Altair.

"How very cosy…." The Grandmaster stated, "… with such an outrageous demand, I almost expected something out of one of Ezio's spy stories."

"I prefer practicality over showmanship."

Haytham scoffed at this, rolling his eyes as Altair limped forwards.

"You are very bold to have done this…" sighed Altair, "…. And, dare I say it, skilfully done."

The figure bowed, "Coming from the Grandmaster of the Assassin's himself, that is possibly the highest compliment I've ever received."

"I thought you said my compliment about your boots was the highest one you've received?" interjected the young lady.

"Alright Kenzi…." Sighed the boss, "… Grandmaster Altair's compliment is my second favourite. Happy?"

"Perfectly."

The figure gestured at her, "For all those who haven't met this delightful young lady, this is Kenzi. My right-hand woman and the only one who I trust with every fibre of my being."

Kenzi grinned and batted her hand at him, giggling in mock-embarrassment. "Oh you!"

"Enough of this!" groaned Ethan, "What do you want?"

"I think the question is what do you want?"

The Assassin Council all frowned at this, watching as the figure gestured at the captive team. "You sent your puppets into my club for a reason…. What was it?"

There was a brief silence before Altair nodded, "Allies of the Assassins…. And other members of the public have reported seeing Templar's entering your club, mostly for meeting in your booths and as a drop-off point. We would like to ask for your permission to use your club as a safe house for our Creed and for your eyes and ears regarding the Templar activities."

The figure crossed his arms, "So…. You want to fill my club full of assassins when they get a boo-boo, and you want me to risk my own safety and the safety of my staff and members buy spying on the Templars?"

"If there is a threat to you or your members, then we wouldn't ask. You don't have to confront the Templars, just provide us with the information that they share between one another."

There was a tense silence for a few moments, before the figure slowly nodded. "Alright…. But I want something in return."

"What?"

"Immunity. I have some…. Less than nice people, who aren't Templars, in my club. I'd like you to turn a blind eye in regards to them. Aside from that, me and the Templars have no love lost between us. If you think my club can help, then so be it."

Altair nodded, but before he could agree to the terms, he was interrupted.

"I would like to ask for another favour…" interrupted Ethan Frye, stepping forwards and handing the man a photo, "…. I would like you to keep an eye out for someone."

The figure titled his head at this, head lowered as he glanced at the photo. "Who's this?"

"…. My son."

The young assassins all glanced at each other, except for Evie, who had turned pale at her Father's statement.

"Your son? I wasn't aware you had more than one child."

Ethan clearly sighed, "Jacob was framed for a crime… the council expelled him from the Creed before his trial, where it was revealed that another member of our Creed was the one responsible. When given the opportunity to come back, Jacob refused and left…. We haven't seen him since."

"So…" began the figure, "… you kicked him out of the gang, he ran away and you want me to keep an eye out for him?"

When Ethan nodded, the figure burst out laughing. "You can't be serious Mister Frye. Your son is as far away from the Assassin village as he can be. How long has he been missing?"

"Five years."

"Oh yeah, he's gone…. Probably overseas if you want somewhere to start. Was he a member of the Young Assassins' team?"

After Ethan nodded, the masked man turned his attention to the captive team.

"So much for loyalty…" he drawled, satisfaction clear in his voice as the team flushed (as well as some members of the council), "… maybe my little Hidden blade trick was pointless. I'll keep an eye out for the kid, but don't hold your breath. Are we done?"

Grandmaster Altair nodded, "Of course. We appreciate your assistance in this matter. May I make one more request?"

"One more, and then I'll start charging."

"May I ask your name?"

There was silence for a few moments, before the figure nodded. "Just call me Vex."


End file.
